


Deadly Secrets

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Death Wish [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Galra Hunk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Hunk needs to bake and Keith needs to talk.





	Deadly Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Bingo Whump, but I'm glad I get to write more for this AU. Hope you all enjoy it.

Hunk was baking. He had come to realize it was the best way for him to relax and after today he needed it. They had not only met the mysterious Ulaz, but they had to watch the guy sacrifice himself for them. It had been a lot to take in.

Hunk especially felt bad for Shiro since, from the sounds of it, Ulaz had been Shiro’s best source on what happened to him during his captivity. Allura had looked rather shaken up too. She hadn’t trust the guy, but Allura had been certainly more friendly to the guy than Hunk expected.

Granted, Hunk like to think it was due to her and him being actual friends now. At least Allura was realizing not all Galra were bad. He still felt bad for Ulaz though.

Hunk sniffed the batter and sighed. “Not quite there yet, maybe a bit of that sugary stuff Lance likes?”

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps enter. He sniffed and recognized the scent. “Oh, hey, Keith.” He gave a wave. “If you wait a bit I should have some cookies ready.”

Keith gave a small nod as he pulled up a chair. Hunk frowned. Keith had been awfully quiet since they got back. He wondered if he was sad about Ulaz’s death too, but that didn’t seem right. Something amiss. 

“Do ya..want some tea or something?”

Keith shook his head. “No..um..actually,” he raised his head. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh..sure,” Hunk said as he leaned over the counter. “What is it?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip and brought out a dagger. “Ever...seen this before?” He unwrapped the hilt and revealed a glowing symbol on it.

Hunk’s eyes widened as he picked up the dagger and looked at it. “Well..it looks a bit like the sword Ulaz’s blade.” His tapped the blade. “And..it sounds like it has luxite in it too.”

Keith tilted his head. “Luxite?”

“A rare material that is almost impossible to find,” Hunk replied as he placed the dagger on the counter. “But..Keith where did you get this?”

Keith rubbed his neck. “I’ve always had it.”

Hunk blinked. “Huh?”

Keith swallowed. “I mean..it was my dad’s, but he told me he got it from my mom, and I don’t know anything about her. He always told me to keep it hidden from people, but when I saw Ulaz had the same symbol on his sword I just-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Hunk said as he patted his shoulder. “Keith, breathe.”

Keith took a deep breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was a bit unnerving. Hunk had never seen Keith actually be nervous. Normally that was his department.

“So...you got this dagger from your mom?” 

Keith nodded.

“You got a Galra dagger from your mother….that, from the sounds of it, you don’t know much about?”

Again Keith nodded.

Hunk clicked his tongue unsure if he should ask his next question. “Was..she Galra?”

“I...I don’t know,” Keith replied, “I mean the Galra have never been to Earth.”

Hunk scratched his cheek. “It’s not uncommon to for Galra to appear at unsettled planets.” He pointed to himself. “That’s how my colony got settled. It’s only a couple of hundred years old which is just a drop in a bucket for the empire.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped. “So...I could be part Galra.”

“Can’t say it’s not impossible,” Hunk said as he crossed his arms. “Half breeds are common.”

Although, Keith didn’t seem to be half Galra, but granted Hunk had run into plenty of half breeds that were the same case. Genetics could be weird sometimes. “Does Shiro know?”

Keith shook his head. “No...I...I wasn’t certain I should tell anyone.” He glanced to Hunk. “Um...not that I think being part Galra would be bad..but...um.”

“Hey, no sweat, I get it,” Hunk said as he patted Keith’s arm. “I can imagine it’s rather nerve wrecking and I won’t tell anyone I swear.”

Keith shut his eyes and nodded. “Okay, thanks. I would appreciate that.”

Hunk then leaned over the counter. “With that said..what do you want to do now? I mean..do you want to know?”

Keith looked hesitant to answer, but eventually gave a slow nod. “Do you know anything about these Blade of Marmora guys?”

Hunk twitched his ears. “Like I told you guys earlier, I heard rumors about a secret society of Galra that hated the empire, but most just assumed it’s just stories.” 

Likely because everyone figured they were insane for trying.

“Right,” Keith muttered. “We could seek them out and ask directly, but-”

“Can’t do that until we figure out how Zarkon is tracking us,” Hunk said grimly. “In that case, maybe we could have Coran run a DNA test on you.” 

Keith’s head snapped back up at that. 

“I mean,” Hunk stammered, “we might not have the whole story, but at least we would know for certain if you are part Galra.” He crossed his arms. “And..frankly, that is something we should know. I mean, medically, we shouldn’t be treating you as a human if you have some Galra genes. Your body does work definitely.”

Hunk always thought Keith seemed a bit more naturally faster and more sturdy on his feet than the other humans. If Keith was part Galra it would explain that.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Yeah..you’re probably right, but..think Coran could keep it secret until we told Shiro?”

“Coran doesn’t seem the type to blab about that stuff,” Hunk said as he picked up the spoon. “Let me bake these cookies and I’ll go with you, okay?”

Keith looked nervous, but gave a nod. “Alright..thanks, Hunk.”

“Anytime,” he said with a half smile, “and, hey, if you are part Galra, at least I could give you some pointers, right?”

Keith gave a small laugh and Hunk kept smiling. He might not have completely erased Keith’s worries, but Hunk liked to believe he softened them a bit.


End file.
